


Is Dinner With Your Girlfriend's Mom More or Less Scary When She's the Queen

by HaroThar



Series: SPOP shorts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxious Bow, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Meeting the Parents, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Bow and Glimmer have just started dating and Bow is nervous about "meeting" Queen Angella, not as Glimmer's friend, but as her boyfriend. Glimmer helps out.





	Is Dinner With Your Girlfriend's Mom More or Less Scary When She's the Queen

“What if she hates me?” Bow blurted, prompting Glimmer to stop with her hand on the doorknob and turn back to face him, a bewildered expression on her face.

“Bow, what are you talking about? My mom loves you!” Bow pressed his lips thin and nodded, but looked far from convinced. “Hey,” Glimmer said, gentler, crossing to him and taking one of his hands in both of hers, “You've already met her; you don't need to be this nervous. She thinks you’re great. Every time you do something responsible or nice or charming she leans over to me all ‘I like that boy’ and smiling and stuff.”

“Yeah, but she's always known me as your friend.” Bow insisted anxiously, covering Glimmer’s hand with his own and rubbing his thumb anxiously over her glove. “I’ve never been your boyfriend!”

“Bow, hey,” Glimmer bonked their foreheads together. “I can safely promise you that there is no one my mom would approve of more. I think you’re awesome, she thinks you’re awesome, everyone is in total agreement about how awesome you are and how you absolutely should date me.”

Bow took a deep breath and sagged, his own forehead pressing harder against hers and his body listing into her gravity. “Okay,” he said, “I’m just. Nervous.”

“You? Nervous?” Glimmer pretended to ask in shock, reeling back, and Bow shoved a hand playfully against her face, causing her to laugh, and how could he help but join in?

“But seriously, I think you’re more wound up about dinner with my mom than you were about asking me out,” Glimmer teased, taking his hand in her own and walking him towards the door. 

_“You_ asked _me_ out.”

“But!” Glimmer said with a raised finger, “You were planning on it.” She turned the handle successfully this time and got them both out into the hallway, heading in the direction of the dining hall. 

“Incorrect. I was fantasizing about it.” Bow spread his hands out, the one still holding Glimmer’s. “There is a huge difference between planning and fantasizing. One of them involves a lot more pining.”

“Writing ‘Prince Bow of Brightmoon’ in various fonts in the margins of your notebooks?” Glimmer asked playfully.

“Thinking about which flowers would be at our wedding,” Bow continued, just as whimsically. 

“Composing moonlight sonatas to serenade me with outside my window?”

“Writing three lines of a love letter and then balling it up and throwing it over my shoulder to show how frustrated I am!”

“Baking me cookies and then saying they’re just leftovers!”

“Pretending to be cold so you’d lend me your cape!”

The two laughed as they continued down the hall, making up more and more outlandish acts of pining, until Bow forgot why he was even nervous about any of this in the first place.


End file.
